


Duel

by GooeyHeat



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/pseuds/GooeyHeat
Summary: Hatate recounts the unexpected outcome of her recent duel with Aya.For THShipWeek day 1 prompt "Firsts".
Relationships: Himekaidou Hatate/Shameimaru Aya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Duel

"I kissed her! I freakin' kissed her!"

Hatate Himekaidou was beside herself. Red in the face and slightly sweating, she was flustered beyond belief. "I kissed Aya! I... Why did I do that? What does she think? Did she kiss me back? Did she want to? Does she hate me now? I mean, we already hated each other, but it was like..." Hatate took a sharp breath, stopped pacing around, and sat down. "Okay, okay. Just lemme think for a moment." After a few more breaths, she started recounting the events of earlier that day.

She had been trying to cover one of the religious clashes popping up around Gensokyo. As she lined up for another photo of combatants going at it in front of the Myouren Temple, Aya pushed her out of the way.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Hatate snapped.

Aya looked at her and smirked that terrible, nasty smirk that Hatate just couldn't stop thinking about ever since they met. "Sorry, this sort of thing is a pretty big deal. Amateurs like you have to make room for us pros, you know?"

Hatate balled her hands into fists. "Why you... If you think I'm such an amateur, why don't you and I-"

Her challenge was suddenly interrupted by a hand covering her mouth, a presence oh so close behind her. Quick as a flash, Aya had swooped behind her. "Uh-oh! Can't Have that, can we?" Aya said in a sing-songy voice. Hatate felt Aya's warm breath on her ear; this was the closest she'd ever been to her. "Look at this crowd. They wanna see fights. If you challenge me here, we'll get dragged out in front of them all, and that will ruin our stories. A journalist has to simply observe the facts, after all." She chuckled. "Or, at least, a professional one does." Hatate seethed even harder.

Suddenly, Aya let go and zoomed around in front of Hatate again. She leaned in close to Hatate's face. The two were close in height, but Hatate found herself looking very slightly downwards into Aya's eyes. Hatate's heart raced.

"How's about this, slugger?" Aya said, flashing that smirk again. "At sunset, we'll have a rematch at the mountain. No one to bother us, just you and me, settling this like tengu should."

Despite her heart pounding out of her chest so hard she felt it in her ears, Hatate pulled herself together. "You're on, Shameimaru," she said with all the venom she could muster.

"Excellent! It's a date, then~" Aya said with a smile and a wink, before leaping off into the sky, leaving Hatate to stew in a boiling pot of emotions that she could hardly put words to.

Had she been in a state to think straight, she might have noticed that Aya never actually took any pictures of the fight going on.

Hours later, the sun had started sinking over the horizon, painting Youkai Mountain in a beautiful orange glow. In the sky above the mountain, two tengu floated in the air, bathed in the light of the dusk.

"Ayayaya! It looks like you made it! I was almost beginning to think you'd stood me up!" Aya exclaimed, beaming.

"As if!" said Hatate, this time being the one to smirk. "You can't scare me away that easy. Not when the Kakashi's ace reporter's pride is on the line!"

Aya's smile seemed to widen even more. "Good, good! I love that spark! You ready?"

"Totally!" Hatate smiled in kind.

"Let's go, then!"

"Bring it!"

The two took off towards each other at high speed and started their duel. Magic bullets, gusts of wind, camera flashes, and even punches and kicks flew as the two clashed, flying and feinting at an incredible pace. Attacks whiffed, landed, and were blocked in equal measure, with Hatate's clever and unusual tactics letting her stay in the fight even against Aya's superior speed. Flying over, under, and around each other over and over, the two dueled until the sun had fully set, ending with them clashing their forearms into each other one final time as the sunlight was replaced by moonlight. Aya and Hatate looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily and smiling with confidence.

"Very impressive, Hatate," Aya said breathlessly.

"You too, Aya." Hatate replied.

Keeping their positions in front of each other, the two slowly descended to the ground, where they landed on their feet and stood facing each other, their faces less than a foot from each other. Once again, Hatate looked into Aya's eyes, those deep, red eyes that pierced her mind as soon as they first met. She then glanced downwards a little and saw that infuriating smirk on her lips again. That awful, awful smirk that sent both her heart and her mind racing.

Hatate started to lean forward. She had to do something about that smirk...

She continued to move forward and closed her eyes. That smirk...

That smirk...

She felt her lips press softly against Aya's.

The two held the kiss for a few seconds as the moon's light shined down on them.

After the longest seconds in history, the tengu pulled apart. Hatate opened her eyes and say Aya's face once again. She was smiling, but it wasn't that cocky grin she knew. It was more straightforward, more genuine.

Suddenly, Hatate's mind caught up to her as she realized what she just did. Her eyes widened. "I- I mean- you- like- we-" Hatate sputtered. Red in the face, she suddenly turned around and flew off at incredible speed. Through her head, a single phrase repeated over and over.

_I kissed her! Why did I kiss her? I kissed her! Why did I kiss her? I kissed her! Why did I-_

"I know all this already.'

A voice snapped Hatate out of her memory. "H-huh?"

The voice belonged to Momiji Inubashiri, seated across from her. "I said I know what happened already."

Hatate leaned forwards and slammed her hands on the kotatsu. "Whaaaat? How?" she yelled.

Momiji sighed. "Because Aya already came by freaking out because you and her kissed on your date, and then you suddenly ran away. She left about five minutes before you showed up."

Hatate's eyes widened. "That's- I-" She took a breath, before realization dawned. "Hey, wait a second! Did she call it a date? She challenged me to a fight!"

Momiji leaned back and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I already chewed her out for being the kind of obnoxious idiot to set up a duel as a date." She sighed again. "Why is it that I'm always the one who has to clean up the messes you two make?"

Hatate turned red again. "Wait, but if that was a date, then... then that means..."

Momiji rolled her eyes in an even more exaggerated manner. "Yes, she likes you, yes she's glad you kissed her, oh my god please work these things out between yourselves instead of making my days longer," she said, her voice heavy with exasperation.

"Wow... okay, in that case, I gotta get going. Thanks Momiji you're the best bye!" Hatate ran through her words as she suddenly got up and blasted out the door, leaving Momiji alone in her house.

Momiji leaned back on the floor. "Why did I have to end up being friends with the two most obnoxious crows on the whole damn mountain..." she said to nobody in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Momiji, I make you deal with so, so much. I'm sorry.


End file.
